Everyday Superhero
by Alexandra Jones-Smith
Summary: Everyone needs a superhero...even the Doctor. Ten/Jack.


**Everyday Superhero**

**A/N: This is what would happen if the Doctor didn't abandon Jack on that game station, but Jack leaves him instead. They do love each other, but Jack doesn't feel worthy of his love…yet. This story is dedicated to my sister who is having personal problems…Love you, Billie. (She hates her name, lol, that's why she calls herself Alexis. Tell her Billie is a great name!)**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Jack (Ten/Rose, Ten/Martha friendship)**

**Summary: The Doctor doesn't leave Jack, Jack leaves him because he needs to mature in order to be worthy of the Doctor. Everybody needs a superhero, even the Doctor.**

**Warning: Sexual content, swearing, and slash.**

**Notes: My sister has sort of turned me into a Rose fan…not completely though…yet. So I wrote a fic where I do not bash her. Story starts just after regeneration and I am writing the Christmas Invasion completely from memory, so sorry if it's wrong. I will skip some spots…forgive me. Considering you guys have seen the episode, stuff like the sword fight and things that happened on the ship will be skipped. There will be a few paragraphs explaining it though. **

**This will go from season one to season two real quick, this is very A/U…The Year doesn't happen, my story!**

**88888**

Jack looked at the new Doctor, he was shorter than Jack, and he had a head full of thick brown hair and big brown eyes. Jack trailed his eyes to the new Doctor's mouth and saw soft pink lips that were just begging to be kissed.

"Oh new teeth…that's weird," The younger looking Doctor said.

"What did you do to the Doctor? Where did you take him?" Rose asked looking frightened as she cautiously approached him.

"Rose it's me," The smaller man told her with pleading in his soft brown eyes.

"You're not fooling me, what did you do with him? Are you a Slitheen?" She asked as she poked him in the chest.

"I am not a Slitheen," The Doctor told her his voice going slightly lower.

"Rose, I think he really is the Doctor," Jack said as he slowly circled the shorter man.

"He is not the Doctor," Rose snapped as she wiped at her eyes.

"I am the Doctor…I was dying, so I regenerated so I didn't die." The Doctor told them. "I am different, but I still remember everything, I'm a new man with the same memories." He told them with a small smile.

"But…" Rose whispered.

"Remember when we first met? You were surrounded by shop window dummies, I took your hand and said one word, just one…Run,"

"Doctor," Rose whispered.

"Hello," He said with a smile.

"So you healed yourself, but changed yourself at the same time?" Jack asked.

"Yup," The Doctor said as he turned to him.

Jack leapt toward him, catching the smaller man's light frame in his arms before he fell to the floor.

"Ooh you seemed to have caught me, Captain," The Doctor said as he stared dazedly up at Jack.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as he stood him up on his feet again.

"No we need to go faster!" The smaller man shouted and Jack let him go.

The Doctor dashed to the console and began pushing buttons and shouting "Faster!"

"Doctor, you're going to kill us!" Rose shouted at the manic alien.

"We need to go faster! Oh my head," He groaned resting his head on the console. "FASTER!" He shouted as his head popped back up.

Jack and Rose held on for dear life as the Doctor forced the TARDIS to go faster, then they landed with a hard thump. Jack picked himself up off the grating and helped Rose up and they chased the Doctor outside.

Jack for the second time that day caught the Doctor only this time the Doctor was unconscious, he adjusted the Doctor's light weight in his arms and stood up.

"Who is he?" Jackie asked.

"Where's the Doctor?" Mickey added.

"He is the Doctor," Rose told them and they all looked at the small man in Jack's arms.

**88888**

Jack, Rose, Mickey, and Jackie all looked down at the Doctor who was lying in the guest bed in a pair of stripped pajamas.

The emotion was too much for Rose, "Keep an eye on him, Jack," She murmured and then she left the room, Jackie following close behind her.

Jack approached the bed and sat on the edge and stroked a lock of brown hair off of the Doctor's forehead.

**88888**

"How does he do that? Changing his face," Jackie said as she put the kettle on the stove.

"How am I supposed to know, I think I know him mum, but then he does something like this," Rose said tears falling down her cheeks. "I keep forgetting he's not human," She muttered.

"Oh everything is going to be alright," Jackie told her.

"The big question is, why do have a pair of men's pajamas?" Rose asked wanting to change the subject.

"Howard is staying over," Jackie said as she looked away from her daughter.

"Howard, from work," Rose asked in shock.

"Yeah he needed a place to stay," Jackie said taking the kettle of the eye and turning the stove off.

Rose and Jackie went back to the bedroom and stood in the doorway, watching Jack wipe the Doctor's brow. Rose came over and sat down next to him and leaned against him taking comfort from him.

"He is going to be alright, I know it," He told her and he took her hand and squeezed it.

"I hope so," Rose murmured.

"Come look there are some strange rocks on telly," Jackie called from the living room.

They went into the living room and stood in front of the telly.

"Those aren't rocks, those are aliens," Jack said and then they all jumped when the things made a roaring sound.

**88888**

Mickey and Rose went out to Christmas shop, leaving Jackie and Jack in charge of taking care of the Doctor. Jack didn't leave the Doctor's side; he sat in a chair next to the bed holding the Time Lord's hand.

"Come back to us, Doctor," He whispered softly.

He looked up when Rose and Mickey came through the door looking flustered.

"Get off the phone," Rose said as she took the phone from her mother.

"What's going on?" Jack asked Mickey as Rose hung up on the person on the phone.

"We got attacked," Mickey said.

"Is that a new Christmas tree?" Rose asked looking at the large green tree.

"Uh oh," Jack muttered.

"I thought you got," Jackie said looking at Rose and Mickey.

"We were out how could we have gotten it?" Rose asked.

"I don't know there was a knock at the door and there it was," Jackie said.

"This is not going to end well," Jack said and everyone looked at him.

They all looked back at the tree when it started to play music and spin.

"Oh shit," Jack said as they back up.

The tree spun faster and started to move toward them, they turned and ran down the hall.

"Mum, we can't leave him," Rose snapped as she stopped at the doorway of the guest bedroom.

Mickey was holding off the tree with a chair, Jackie called him into the bedroom; they pushed the wardrobe against the door and held it there.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie squealed.

Rose was next to the Doctor with his sonic screwdriver; she placed it in his hand and whispered something in his ear.

Jack, Mickey, and Jackie jumped away from the door and just as the tree burst through the doorway, the Doctor sat up and soniced it making it blow up.

"Remote controlled, but who's controlling it?" He asked as he got up and pulled on a robe heading out the door.

They followed him outside and saw the metal Santa's standing outside, he raised he screwdriver and the things backed up and disappeared in a flash of light.

"They just left, I mean no offence, but I don't think they would be scared off with a sonic screwdriver." Mickey said with a smirk.

"Pilot fish, their just pilot fish," The Doctor said.

Jack caught him yet again when he cried out and threw himself at the other wall; he whimpered softly and looked up at them. He cried out again and threw himself back at the rail and he grabbed it with both hands.

Jackie was in front of him talking to him, not letting him say what he was trying to say.

"I need-"

"What do you need, sweetheart, a bowl of soup?" Jackie asked her brown eyes wide.

"I need you to shut up!" The Doctor gasped out panting heavily.

"Hasn't changed that much has he," Jackie said looking put off.

He threw himself at the wall again and Jack caught him and held him against his chest.

"The pilot fish are just the beginning, something big is coming," He panted.

"What is coming?" Jack asked.

The Doctor didn't hear him.

"Something is coming," He took and deep gasping breath, "Something is coming," He repeated and then he went limp.

**88888**

"Come on, Doc," Jack whispered as he looked at the small, frail, trembling form lying on the bed.

"He is getting weaker," Rose murmured as she came into the room and stood next to Jack. "Only one heart is beating," She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"He will pull through," Jack murmured as he gave her a hug.

**88888**

"Rose, can you please tell me why we are taking him in the TARDIS?" Jack asked as he carried the Doctor to his ship.

Mickey was following close behind.

"I don't know what else to do! We have to hide because that's all I know to do." She said.

Jack took the Doctor into the TARDIS and laid him down on the floor, not knowing where his room was.

Jackie came in with an arm full of food; she set it all down then ran out to get the rest.

"Stuck in hiding with your mum's cooking," Mickey said trying to lighten the mood.

"Stop it," Rose said with a small smile.

"Okay so were in here," Jack said slowly.

"Maybe we can send some kind of signal or something," Mickey said as he messed with the controls.

Jack looked up when the TARDIS made a loud beeping sound.

"Where's Jackie?" Jack asked noticing that Rose's mother was not present.

"I will go and get her," Rose said and she headed for the door.

Jack and Mickey ran after her when they heard her scream, unknowingly dropping the tea.

**88888**

Jack looked at the ugly alien creatures standing in front of him and Rose; they were going to represent their planet.

The alien suddenly started making sense.

"That's English," The translator said.

"He is speaking English!" Rose said.

"Then that means," Jack trailed off and they looked at the door of the TARDIS.

The Doctor was standing there; still in his pajamas, but to Jack he looked amazing.

"Hello, did you miss me?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

**88888**

They sent the aliens away and Torchwood killed them, and then they saw the Oncoming Storm and decided to never make the Doctor angry. The Doctor got his hand cut off and grew another one, got them home safely and then Harriet Jones told Torchwood to kill the aliens.

Jack and Rose sat at the dining room table laughing and giggling with each other; they both looked up when they heard the front door open. The Doctor stood there, wearing a pin stripe suit, swirly tie, white shirt, and long brown over coat, and converse trainers. Jack's mouth went dry; the trousers fit the Doctor's form snuggly. His long legs and small, but firm and tight ass were shown off well with his new attire.

He took off his over coat and sat down in between Jack and Rose, he leaned against Jack and grinned at him.

They leaned on each other, the Doctor wrapped an arm around Rose and kissed the top of her head and Jack did the same to him.

The Doctor glanced at the television when he heard Harriet Jones speak; he got up and watched the television, Jack and Rose standing on either side of him.

"You really did ruin her chances of running another year as Prime Minister." Jack said as they watched the telly.

"That was the plan," The Doctor said and he glanced up at Jack.

"Come and look, it's snowing!" Jackie called and they all followed her outside.

"It's beautiful," Rose said.

"It's ash, the ship breaking up in the atmosphere," The Doctor said sadly.

"Not so beautiful," Rose said.

"Never is what it seems," Jack said.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

"The same as I've always done," He replied.

"Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Why would you ask that, of course you can," He said with a grin.

"What about you, Jack?" Rose asked turning to her friend.

Jack looked down at his vortex manipulator and then back up at her.

"I'm sorry, but I…I need to mature," Jack said softly.

"Jack, what are you saying?" The Doctor asked as he slowly approached him.

"I need to be worthy of you," Jack told him.

"W-what do you mean?" The Doctor asked standing in front of Jack.

"I will come back, I promise," Jack told him cupping his cheek.

"But…" The Doctor whispered.

"Trust me, when it is time, I will be there," Jack whispered in his ear.

Jack dipped his head and captured the Doctor's mouth with his; he kissed the Doctor like he never kissed anyone before. It was a kiss that tasted of love and hope, passion and desire, and longing; he swept his tongue inside the Time Lord's mouth memorizing his sweet taste. When Jack pulled away there were tears on the Doctor's pale cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumbs and smiled weakly.

"I love you," He whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"I love you too," The Doctor whispered back and Jack knew that he meant it.

He gave the Time Lord on last kiss told everyone else goodbye and then he was gone.

**88888 This is the season switch…Rose was only friends with the Doctor; she didn't fall for him like she did in the show.**

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom; he was lost in his thoughts, he had a brilliant companion that loved him. Sadly though his hearts belonged to someone else, he was being to worry that he might not every see Jack again.

"He promised me, he does not break his promises," He told himself out loud and he shook his head angrily.

**88888**

"Cardiff!" The Doctor shouted as he circled the console.

Cardiff," Martha repeated.

"Ah the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a Rift of time and space. Every now and then the Rift bleeds energy, so I park the TARDIS on it and she soaks it up and uses it as fuel." The Doctor said with a grin.

"So it's a pit stop!" Martha exclaimed.

"Exactly," The Doctor said.

"Wait they had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago…was that you?" Martha asked.

The Doctor froze and looked down, "Bit of trouble with the Slitheen…I was a different man then," He murmured and Martha knew who he was thinking about.

"I'm sorry," She said going over and giving him a hug.

"It's alright, I'm fin-"

He cut off staring at the screen with a look of shock on his face, his brown eyes wide.

Martha turned and looked at the screen seeing a very attractive man in a greatcoat running toward them. The Doctor let her go and ran to the doors, wrenching them open and running outside with Martha hot on his heels.

**88888**

Brown stared into blue, neither man moved; they just stared at each other, standing five feet away from each other.

Martha watched them closely; she had an idea who this man was.

"Doctor," The man said softly in an American accent.

"Jack," The Doctor said.

Martha knew this was the man that the Doctor had been waiting for.

**A/N: Okay how was it? Should we have the Doctor angry at Jack for leaving for so long or a long heated kiss and a 'You're Forgiven'? I know it's really bad, but give it a chance…there will be smut…I just can't do the Year, sorry. Please review, Alexandra.**


End file.
